


A Friendly Discussion

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Docking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is not willing to lose an argument and, even more important, he won’t pass up a golden opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted on livejournal on Jan. 29th, 2011.
> 
> Their opinions on the topic at hand are just that…their opinions. They don’t necessarily represent my own.

A short while before the birth, Lucius Malfoy discussed the planned circumcision of his unborn son with the future godfather, Severus Snape. They’d been at it for about an hour by now, each man defending his stance to the best of his ability.   
    
“Look, keeping your foreskin is not only unhygienic but there’s simply no use for it at all. So the contras outweigh the pros by far. And no matter what you’re planning to say, there’s nothing you can bring up that will change my opinion on this,” the blond aristocrat confidently told his friend. He sat back in his chair, swirling the cognac in his glass, a hint of victory just visible in his pale, cold eyes.   
    
Dark eyes narrowing, Severus allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew there was no use to list any more logical reasons why Lucius should delay the planned procedure once the baby was born because that man was famous for his stubbornness and wouldn’t be caught dead changing his mind once he made it up. Plus, if he was honest, Severus couldn’t see anything wrong with getting the little intervention done as soon as possible; it would take the healer about a minute, magic and potions helped to make it painless and the boy wouldn’t remember a thing afterwards.   
    
However, if there should ever be a reason to circumcise him later, he would have to deal with the pain it brought with it and really, what child beyond a certain age wanted anyone to mess with his penis.   
    
So, if one looked at it this way, Lucius’ plan had some merit.   
    
Unfortunately, Severus was known to have a certain stubborn streak himself and he didn’t like being bested, even if it was in an argument about something considerably inconsequential.   
    
It was a matter of principle and Severus was not above fighting dirty.   
    
Keeping his eyes on the tumbler in his hands, he mentioned casually, “Well, I kind of like the fact that I’ve still got mine. After all you can have a lot of fun with it, providing you know what you’re doing, of course.”   
    
Pause.   
    
“You’re not circumcised?” Lucius asked incredulously.   
    
“Well, you forget that my…genitor was a Muggle and no pure-blooded wizard. He didn’t care for customs like that and my mother didn’t insist on it either,” he explained, hoping Lucius would spare him his usual speech about bloodlines and catch on to what he’d been alluding to before. Repeating himself would make the manipulation too obvious and Lucius hated being played, it made him testy and insufferable.   
    
But fortunately, the blond didn’t disappoint.   
    
“Fun?” He voiced the word like a question.   
    
“Oh yes. Not being circumcised makes your glans even more sensitive because it’s less exposed to clothing and generally to friction of any kind. Plus, playing with your foreskin can be a huge turn-on…” he trailed off, letting the other man think about what he had said.   
    
Taking another sip of whiskey, Lucius snorted. “Playing? You just pull it back when you’re about to fuck someone so it doesn’t get in the way. That’s not my idea of fun, thank you very much.”   
    
Severus smirked. “Actually, that’s not what I was talking about.”   
    
“Oh?” A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose up, indicating its owners growing interest.   
    
Considering his options, Severus decided to have some fun. “There’s a way not only I can have fun with it, but my partner, too.”   
    
“Partner?”   
    
“Male partner,” Severus clarified.   
    
“Great. Are you saying my son will grow up to be a poof and therefore he needs to keep that tiny piece of skin for additional fun – just in case, so to speak?”   
    
Taken aback, Severus put his glass down on the table beside his armchair and folded his arms. “And that would be bad why?”   
    
Lucius head snapped up. “You are?”   
    
Seeing no disgust on his face, Severus’ expression softened. He picked up the glass once more and said, “Not exclusively, but I don’t make a habit of passing up opportunities.”   
    
“Hmm…”   
    
Another pause followed.   
    
“So, this practise you mentioned earlier… Would both partners involved need to be uncircumcised?” Lucius asked, fighting to keep up a nonchalant demeanour.   
    
Severus wanted to cackle evilly but forced himself to remain calm. Lucius could be such a hypocrite.   
    
“No, one of them would be sufficient.” He refused to say more, determined to make Lucius work a little for the information he clearly wanted.   
    
Catching the glances Lucius threw toward his groin, he was counting backwards from ten in his head, anticipating the inevitable reaction. He got to four.   
    
“Care to tell me some details?”   
    
“Are you sure you want to know? I would hate to make you…uncomfortable.” Severus smiled sweetly, certain that it must look terrifying on his face.   
    
“Uh, yes!”   
    
“It’s called docking,” Severus said slowly, keeping a close eye on Lucius’ reaction. While he wanted to have some fun, he certainly didn’t want to alienate him. “Basically, one partner inserts his penis into the other’s foreskin.”   
    
Lucius gulped audibly.   
    
“You’ve done this before?”   
    
“…Yes.”   
    
“And it was good?”   
    
“Better. For me and from what I gathered, the other one as well.”   
    
Lucius got up slowly, setting his glass aside as he went toward Severus. He reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Put that away,” he said, gesturing toward the glass. He took both of Severus’ hands and wrapped his arms around himself.   
    
“Show me?”   
    
Burying his face in Lucius’ neck and so effectively hiding his smile, Severus stayed in the embrace for the time being, allowing himself a brief moment of satisfaction at the outcome of his plan. How he liked it when everything fell into place.   
    
Pulling back eventually, he started to unbutton his robes before he shrugged them off. He locked his gaze with Lucius’, watching a lot of different emotions flickering in those grey eyes which suddenly weren’t so cold anymore.   
    
When his upper body was undressed, he suggested, “You might want to unclothe as well or otherwise things will get complicated.”   
    
Part of Severus wanted to do it himself, peel Lucius out of those ridiculously pricey clothes, but he had stopped himself in time. Undressing your partner was for lovers...not a term he would apply to them.   
    
This was just one lucky opportunity, one he had been dreaming of since their youth.   
    
The body Lucius slowly revealed made Severus want to drool but of course, that was not done. He let his gaze wander over the lightly haired chest, the hairs barely visible due to their light colouring, then downwards over the muscled abs towards his prize, already half hard and clearly interested in playing.   
    
When it registered in his mind that Lucius was already naked which left him the one to be overdressed, Severus quickly shed his remaining clothes and stepped closer again.   
    
Lucius swallowed audibly, but managed to keep his tone even when he asked, “And now what?”   
    
While the main event for the night was already planned out, Severus didn’t want their fun to be over within the next five minutes and therefore decided to proceed with caution.   
    
He cocked his head, waiting, and when Lucius looked up from what he had been staring at – Severus’ dick, which had enjoyed the attention immensely, growing steadily and now standing proudly at attention – he kissed him. Tentative at first, testing the waters so to speak, but when he didn’t find himself either plastered against the far wall or sporting a bloodied lip, Severus figured it was welcome and started kissing him in earnest.   
    
Lucius allowed him to dominate the kiss for about three seconds before their tongues engaged in a battle. Severus twisted his hands in the blond strands of hair, tugging the head a bit to the left so he could deepen the kiss. Lucius buried his fingers in Severus’ shoulder length hair, trying in turn to gain some leverage. Both of them were panting harshly and had to come up for air from time to time.   
    
Leaning his forehead against Lucius’, Severus gaze travelled downward again, but not before he had a chance to take in those usually pale lips, now slightly swollen and shiny red. Their cock heads bumped against each other and against their owners’ stomachs, smearing the first drops of precum around.   
    
Feeling another pair of eyes on him, Severus reached to grab one dick with each hand. Lucius shuddered when he first touched him, his arms snaking around Severus’ waist and pulling him a bit closer. Still the embrace remained loose enough to give Severus enough room to manoeuvre. Pressing the tips of their cocks together, Severus held Lucius in place and gave himself a few strokes, smoothing his foreskin further ahead with each stroke.   
    
Moaning quietly, Lucius shifted on his feet, his eyes never leaving the two dicks resting in Severus’ hands. When Severus spared him a glance, he saw Lucius watching in obvious fascination how the foreskin was stretched carefully and eventually covered most of his glans, too. The tightness of the skin surrounding them pressed them together, the precum slicking the minute movements Severus made, easing the skin over both of them.   
    
It was a bit like jerking himself off in front of an audience, only better, Severus thought. Better because the person at his side was Lucius, someone he had lusted after for quite a long time. And he was not only there to watch him, no, Severus was allowed to touch.   
    
His dick was appreciating the situation as well, the closeness, and the intimacy of it all. Severus kept one hand in place in order to make sure that they stayed connected, cupping Lucius’ face with the other and drawing him into another kiss.   
    
Kissing back eagerly, giving back as good as he got, Lucius moved his arms. He pushed them between their bodies, placing his hands over Severus’ fingers and helping him keep up the delicious pressure.   
    
And then it wasn’t enough anymore. Before he could do anything else to increase the friction, Lucius took a tiny step back. Leaving Severus no time to utter more than an unhappy groan at the loss, he closed the distance between them once more, this time aligning their cocks, both his hands wrapped tightly around them, stroking them together.   
    
Their sweat slicked bodies touched in all the right places and Severus walked them backwards slowly, backing Lucius against the wall and effectively trapping him there. Not one to give in without a fight, Lucius managed to turn them around so it was now Severus standing with his back to the wall. But he didn’t complain. Instead he wrapped his legs, one by one, around Lucius waist; his arms went around his neck.   
    
Pressing him firmly against the wall, Lucius took his hands away and helped holding Severus in place, fingers pressing into his arse cheeks. They didn’t need his hands to stroke them any longer as their bellies had taken over, rubbing their cocks between them and against each other.   
    
Severus felt more than he heard Lucius breathing harshly. It was hard hearing anything over his own laboured gasps.   
    
“Sev…” Lucius said hoarsely. “Close…”   
    
Unable to answer verbally, Severus hooked his ankles behind Lucius’ legs and yanked himself closer yet. And then he moaned into Lucius’ neck, warm sticky substance coating them both, smoothing their last thrusts before Lucius stiffened in his embrace and tumbled over the edge as well.   
    
It took him a few moments to gather his bearings and then Severus tapped Lucius on the shoulder.   
    
“Let me down, please?”   
    
“Oh. Yes. Of course…”   
    
Both feet back on the ground, Severus waved a hand over himself, quietly casting ‘Scourgify’ to clean himself. Glancing toward the blond, he noticed that he had done the same. Both men dressed silently but without hurry before they resumed their earlier seats in front of the fire.   
    
“That was rather informative,” Lucius said as if nothing special had happened. But was he looking a bit smug? “Thank you.”   
    
Severus inclined his head.   
    
“My pleasure.”   
    
\--   
    
There had been no repeats of that night over the years and Severus wasn’t surprised. Both of them liked to dominate their partners during sex and were quite set in their ways. If they had tried for more, they likely would have torn each other apart in the process. But he still recalled that night fondly from time to time, secure in the knowledge that sometime in the future, when he least anticipated it, another opportunity would represent itself.   
    
Of course Lucius had followed through with the circumcision after all, but that had been expected and Severus’ interest in their argument had, after a while, mostly been out of ulterior motives.   
    
Now, tonight, while he had been prowling the dark halls of Hogwarts, he had overheard his godson talking quietly to someone invisible in a secluded alcove and to Severus’ utmost amusement it seemed that another Malfoy had just experienced how much pleasure he had been denied so far.   
    
Oh how Severus loved to be right.   
    
He was about leave, deliberately ignoring the two boys being outside of their dorms after curfew, when the next comment made him stop dead in his tracks.   
    
“…I was so embarrassed when Father caught me with that book, you know? But I think I’ve got to thank him for recommending this particular page. He didn’t go into details, of course, but he said it was a great experience, though unexpected in a way, and he’s never regretted it. The way he’s been talking you’d think he’d jump at the chance of a repeat in a heartbeat..."   
  



End file.
